What you never knew
by LilyEvansJamesPotter4ever
Summary: Basically I'm writing 10 facts that you didn't know about the characters in Harry Potter. The Story is better then the summary.
1. Regulus Black

**What you never knew about... Regulus Black**

**1. He loved his brother more than anyone.**

When Regulus and Sirius were younger they were best of friends but when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor they slowly drifted apart as their mother put more and more pressure on Regulus to get into Slytherin and become the perfect Black.

**2. Sorting hat considered putting him in Gryffindor.**

The Sorting hat would have put him into Gryffindor but Regulus pleaded with it not to.

"Why what a brave, lad we have here!" it had said.

"I'm not brave!"

"Oh but you are dear boy! I think Gryffindor would suit you nicely."

"Please not Gryffindor! Please! My family will kill me!"

"But your dear brother is in Gryffindor and you are so like him! I can tell that you love your brother very much."

"I do but if I'm not in Slytherin I won't live to see my 12th birthday!"

"Well, if you're sure, better be, SLYTHERIN!"

**3. He was always Jealous of James Potter as he got more attention from Sirius than Regulus ever did.**

He would often spy on Sirius and when he saw Sirius he always saw James Potter. It broke his heart, especially when they called each other 'brothers'.

**4. He dreamed about what would have happened if Sirius took Regulus with him when he ran away.**

When Sirius was packing his things in his room Regulus was standing outside the door fighting with himself whether he should knock.

**5. He was forced into taking the Dark Mark by his mother and Aunt Druella.**

After Sirius ran away a lot of pressure fell on Regulus to be the perfect child. He was forced by his mother and Aunt when they came into his room one night to take it.

**6. He cried silently at night for months after Sirius left.**

He was once again alone in the world.

**7. He never allowed anyone to call him Reggie. That was reserved for Sirius and Sirius ONLY.**

If only he would call him Reggie one last time...

**8. He sometimes wishes that the Sorting hat had put him in Gryffindor. At least then he would've been with Sirius.**

How different his life would have been...

**9. The day before he died he went to visit Sirius but when he reached the house he ran.**

What he didn't know was that his brother was waiting behind the curtains hoping he'd knock.

**10. Regulus Black died with a smile on his face. The Reason? He had just betrayed the Dark Lord. **

He felt he had made his older brother proud.

* * *

**(A/N- Hi! I really hope you liked it so far I've already written the next few which include Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Luna Lovegood. What's with it and Blacks dying while laughing or smiling? Anyway hoped you enjoyed and please remember to Review and tell me characters that you would like be to do.**


	2. Sirius Black

**10 things you never knew about… Sirius Black**

**1. He always felt a pang of sadness when James called him 'Brother'**

It always reminded him of the little brother that he had lost.

**2. He never stopped loving Regulus; he never admitted that to anybody though.**

It was true, every night he would wish that he and Regulus were still Best Friends just like they were when they were little; Young and Carefree.

**3. His favourite cousin was Bellatrix when they were younger.**

No matter how many times he told everyone it was Andromeda it didn't change. A part of him still thinks of her as the little girl he used to know.

**4. His deepest regret isn't that he'd changed secret keepers to Peter; it was that he was never there when Regulus needed him most.**

He should have been there for him...

**5. He always knew that his family would be the death of him.**

From the ages 5-21 his family tried to kill him a total of 150 times. Knowing that Sirius doubted that he would live past the age of 35.

**6. The only reason he bullied Snape was because he reminded him so much of his heritage. That and his hair, the slime ball.**

It was probably the wrong thing to do but every time he bullied Snape it felt like he was bullying his own family which felt good. Looking back on it, it probably wasn't the right thing to do.

**7. Sirius might have been known as a player but his first and only love was Marlene McKinnon.**

He was actually planning to propose to her before she died at the hands of the Death Eaters.

**8. Whenever Sirius goes near a Boggart it turns into Regulus, James, Lily and Marlene telling him how much they hated him and that he had failed them when they needed him most.**

It always made him feel horrible and worthless...

**9. Sirius was hoping against hope that Regulus was sorted into Gryffindor.**

At Regulus' sorting he had crossed his fingers, toes, arms and legs and had gotten James, Remus and Peter to do the same. I guess they didn't cross enough limbs because he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.

**10. When Sirius died he was both happy and sad.**

Sirius was happy he would be able to see Regulus, James, Lily and Marlene to tell them how sorry he was. He was sad that he was leaving Remus and Harry alone and that one of his Best Childhood friends had been the one to kill him.

* * *

**(A/N-Hey! I hope you like this chapter on Sirius. Next up is Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black). Remember to Review and tell me what characters you would like me to write again.)**


	3. Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black)

**10 things you never knew about… Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black)**

**1. She loved her sisters and through her life she never stopped loving them.**

When she was younger her Sisters were her life. Even though she ignored Andromeda like the rest of the family when she was blasted of the family tree she still loved her and cried for weeks when she left. Narcissa was always her baby sister and no one could change that, not even the Dark Lord.

**2. Her Best Childhood Friend was her cousin Sirius.**

When they were younger they were the best of friends and believe it or not she was the one who taught Sirius how to prank. They got ever so many punishments when they were caught by their mothers.

**3. She once had a crush on Arthur Weasley.**

She had loved everything from his Weasley Red hair to his Muggle obsession and the only person she told was her sister Andromeda.

**4. She never wanted to marry Rodolphus; she was in love with his brother Rabastan.**

She though Rodolphus was an idiot but Rabastan, he was her handsome prince. Darn those stupid arranged marriages.

**5. She always wanted a baby girl but Rodolphus hated children.**

With Curly brown hair like Andromeda and grey, stormy eyes like Sirius'.

**6. She was never insane**

She just acted insane to make people think she was crazy. Underneath her disguise was a woman who regretted ever taking the dark path.

**7. The only reason she joined the Death Eaters was to make her family proud.**

She could tell her mother and father had wanted a boy but they had got her, a girl. The only way she could make her parents proud was to join the Death Eaters, so she did.

**8. She never meant to kill Sirius she had only meant to stun him, just like old times.**

For a few moments if felt like they were still children, battling with wooden sticks they'd found in the garden. Reality hit when he flew through the veil...

**9. After Sirius' death she mourned for him for days in the safety of her sister's home.**

Little did she know that her sister was doing the same thing in the next room.

**10. As soon as Molly Weasley whipped out her wand she knew she was going to die.**

Never hurt a mother's children and expect to get away with it.

* * *

**(A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed 10 things you never knew about Bellatrix Lestrange. Remus Lupin is up next. Remember to Review and tell me what characters you would like me to do.)**


	4. Remus Lupin

**10 things you never knew about Remus Lupin**

**1. He used to have a sister called Rowena but she was killed by Fenrir Greyback.**

At the time she was only two and he was four. Now that he's older he thinks that it was probably for the best that she died, better dead then living the life of a werewolf.

**2. He only ever went out with one girl other than Nymphadora Tonks.**

Her name was Isabella Smith. She had Curly Brown hair and Chocolate Brown eyes. She was later killed by death eaters.

**3. He always believed that Sirius was innocent. **

He was just too overwhelmed with grief to do anything.

**4. He always dreamt of becoming a Healer.**

When he went to the job interview the Head Healer told him that he didn't think a werewolf should be looking after sick patients.

**5. His favourite moments in life were the few treasured moments he got to spend with his wife and son.**

He treasured the moments these moments. They were the most special people in the world to him.

**6. Remus Lupin loved Nymphadora Tonks from the moment she came in and tripped over the Umbrella stand.**

And he's been in love with her ever since...

**7. Remus' deepest desire is to have never been bitten by Greyback.**

His life would've been so different.

**8. The day that Harry called him a coward was one of the worst days of his life, but it was also the best.**

Remus' heart broke when Harry called him a coward. It was most likely the exact thing that James would've said which made him feel worse. It was also the best because he returned to Dora.

**9. He was the one who organised Lily and James' funeral, alone. **

He also attended their funeral alone, all his friends were gone.

**10. His only regret when he died was that Teddy would grow up with a father.**

He'd be able to see all his friends and family again...

* * *

**(A/N- I don't think this was as good as my earlier chapters as I got stuck for what to do at number 8. Anyway same thing as always please Review and tell me what characters you would like me to do.)**


	5. James Potter

**10 things you never knew about James Potter**

**1. He always wished he wasn't an only child.**

Before he went to Hogwarts he would always have to amuse himself. His parents were a bit older than most other parents who had kids his age so all their friends' children had grown up.

**2. When he first saw Lily Evans he thought she was a Bossy, know it all, annoying girl.**

It didn't really help that she was sitting with the greasy haired, hooked nose, evil Severus Snape.

**3. It wasn't until the end of 2nd year that he noticed how beautiful her auburn hair, her emerald-green eyes and pale skin were.**

"Sirius''

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love with Lily Evans!"

And that was when the chase began!

**4. The only reason he bullied Snape was because he was jealous that Snape had Lily's friendship.**

It was true. The only thing he got from her was sore ears and a slap in the face.

**5. One of his biggest regrets as he got older was how he bullied Snape.**

He still hated Snape though and nothing could change that.

**6. Lily accepted his invitation to Hogsmeade the 557th time he asked her.**

557 then became his lucky number.

**7. From the age of 13 he knew exactly what he wanted the children he had with Lily to look like.**

They were to have Jet Black, messy hair that stuck up at the back and Emerald Green eyes if it was a boy and Curly, Auburn hair and Hazel eyes if it was a girl.

**8. It was he who worked out that Remus was a werewolf.**

"He's a Werewolf!"

**9. The Sorting Hat considered putting him in Hufflepuff.**

"You are exceptionally loyal, especially to friends."

**10. As soon as Voldemort entered his house he knew he was going to die.**

He just hoped he had given enough time for Lily and Harry to get out.

* * *

**(A/N- I hope you enjoyed it! I came up with the Sorting Hat nearly putting him into Hufflepuff because no matter what James never doubted that any of his friends was the traitor. Next up is Luna Lovegood! Remember to Review and tell me what character you want me to do!)**


	6. Luna Lovegood

**10 things you never knew about Luna Lovegood**

**1. She wasn't always loony**

Before her mother died she was quite sane it wasn't until her mother died and her father slipped into an ongoing depression did she really go loony.

**2. People think that she had got over her mother's death, she really hadn't.**

She would never truly get over her Mother's death.

**3. It wasn't because she was loony that she stared of into the distance.**

When people thought whenever she was dreamily looking into the distant with her eyes misted over that she was loony they were wrong, she was actually dreaming about her mother.

**4. She had a crush on Neville Longbottom.**

She had a crush on Neville from 4th year but when she saw how he and Hannah Abbot looked at each other she decided that there were other men.

**5. Her favourite teacher was Professor Lupin.**

It wasn't just because he was good at teaching DADA but because he was kind, caring and whenever she mentioned Nargles he never teased her or told her they weren't real he merrily smiled.

**6. She was once friends with Padma Patil.**

That was before Padma realized how weird she was.

**7. In the final battle she witnessed Nymphadora and Remus Lupin being murdered.**

It was possibly the most heart breaking event she ever witnessed as they pleaded for each other's life and sobbed over the others dead body. Luna would have helped but she was too busy fighting Travers.

**8. Whenever the Dementors came near she heard her mother's screaming as she died.**

It was the worst moment of her life.

**9. As soon as she locked eyes with Rolf Scamander she knew he was the one.**

She loved him with all her heart!

**10. She loved her twin boys and husband more than anything else in the world.**

She now understood how Lily Potter had chosen so easily that she would die for her son. Luna would easily do the same thing.

* * *

**(A/N- Thanks for reading and all the reviews! I'm not too sure who I'll do next. Remember to Review and tell me what characters you would like to see in this story.)**


	7. Petunia Dursley

**10 things you never knew about Petunia Dursley (nee Evans)**

**1. She wished she was a witch**

Every day after Lily got her Hogwarts letter she tried to make the flowers fly. She was never sure if she wanted them to or not.

**2. Her Favourite flowers were Lilies, just like her little sister.**

No matter how many times she said she hated her sister she never stopped loving her.

**3. She had a crush on Sirius Black**

He came over to visit Lily once with James Potter. The moment she saw him she loved him. She loved the way his dark Brown Hair would fall with a sort of elegance around his heart-shaped face and his stormy, grey eyes that she would get lost in. In the end she had to settle for Vernon Dursley.

**4. She never truly loved Vernon; she just took what she could get.**

They met in college. She heard he was going to work for a business called Grunnings and had already got a high-ranking job so she decided that she wasn't going to get anyone better so that's how their marriage came to be.

**5. She cried for months after her sister's death**

She thought Lily had died hating her.

**6. She truly loved Harry**

The only way that Vernon would allow her to keep him is that he got the worst of everything and had to live in the cupboard under the stairs.

**7. She was always intrigued when Lily or Harry preformed magic.**

Not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

**8. She once took Harry's photo album that he got from Hagrid in first year**

Once when Harry was out wandering the streets she decided she would have a look at all the spell books and potions equipment he owned. She found a small leather book and when she opened it she was greeted by a smiling Lily and James Potter. She looked at it for hours on end and even found Sirius Black. She would always sneak it back before Harry got home.

**9. One of the best years of her life was when Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones took them into Hiding.**

She loved watching all the magic and being part of the magical world.

**10. She apologized to Harry in 2010; it was one of the greatest moments of her life.**

She was then invited to all the special events that her nephew and his wives' family held. She loved them all.

* * *

**(A/N. Hi! I can't say this is my favourite 'what you never knew…' I don't feel as if I captured it right. I thank you to my faithful reviewer and reader cc4s. Remember as usual Review and tell me what characters you would like to see in 'what you never knew…')**


	8. Draco Malfoy

**10 things you never knew about Draco Malfoy**

**1. He was always jealous of Harry Potter.**

When he was younger he used to play 'Harry Potter' with the family house-elves. Imagine the embarrassment if anyone from Hogwarts knew about that!

**2. He loved his mother, but hated his father.**

He loved his mother because she would always give him hugs and kisses and love him like a good mother would. His father on the other hand was cold and barely noticed him. His father only remembered his 11th birthday because one of the house-elves told him.

**3. He wouldn't have minded being in Gryffindor, he just didn't fit the criteria.**

"Couldn't I be in Gryffindor?"  
"No, you don't have the right kind of Bravery..."

**4. He hated Pansy Parkinson, with a passion.**

To him she was just an annoying little girl who was always sucking up to him. He didn't even think she was remotely pretty.

**5. He never wanted to be a Death Eater, nor kill Dumbledore.**

He never wanted to be a Malfoy either but let's face it, what can you do...

**6. The Reason he joined the Death Eaters was for his mother.**

The Dark Lord had said that if he didn't join and kill Dumbledore he would have to pay with his mother's life.

**7. He didn't think that Harry would save his life in the Room of Requirement.**

Why should he?It wasn't like Draco was the nicest to Harry in school. It just shows how noble and brave Harry Potter really is.

**8. The moment he saw Astoria Greengrass he loved her.**

He loved everything about her from her green eyes to her caring personality. She didn't judge him because of his heritage either.

**9. When his son Scorpius was born he promised himself he would be a better father to Scorpius then his father had been to him.**

He made himself proud, nobody should grow up with a father like Lucius Malfoy.

**10. He made amends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in the year 2017.**

He felt better for it.

* * *

**(A/N)Well there is my chapter on Mr. Draco Malfoy! I hope you liked it! Draco really did have a hard childhood didn't he. Remember to Review and tell me what characters you would like to see in my 'story'**


	9. Neville Longbottom

**10 things you never knew about Neville Longbottom**

**1. He wishes his parents had been killed.**

Better dead than tortured into insanity.

**2. He wished he was more like Harry, at least his grandmother would have been proud of him.**

She was always saying how she would prefer Harry Potter as her grandson any day.

**3. He hated St Mungos.**

Who would like to visit a place full of sick and dying people. Definitely not Neville.

**4. He had made a collage of all the Drooble's best blowing gum wrappers that his mother had given him.**

So she would always be with him.

**5. His favourite time at Hogwarts was the DA lessons.**

He felt like he had lots of friends and he learnt lots of new defence spells that he could actually do.

**6. If it hadn't been for the DA lessons he would have failed his Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL.**

When he was taking the Exam he noticed how many of the questions involved things they had learnt in the DA lessons. If he hadn't been a member of the DA he probably would have failed. It just showed what a useless Hag Umbridge was.

**7. The memory of his parents gave him all the courage he had for the Battle of Hogwarts.**

They were what made him stand up against Voldemort and kill his snake, Nagini.

**8. He became the Herbology teacher because he liked Herbology.**

He also secretly wanted to find a cure to his parent's insanity.

**9. He loved Hannah Abbot with all his heart.**

After the war he realized his true feelings for her. He quickly asked her out.

**10. His favourite student, not that he played favourites, was Teddy Lupin.**

Teddy reminded him so much of his mother and father both of whom he looked up to. He had his father's ability to see the best in everyone and his mother's bubbly personality and clumsiness. He also reminded Neville so much of himself. They were both orphans at a young age and both were raised by their grandmothers.

* * *

**(A/N) Hope you like it! Remember to Review and of course tell me what characters you would like to see in my story. :)**


	10. Peter Pettigrew

**10 things you never knew about Peter Pettigrew**

**1. He had a younger sister, Pauline Pettigrew.**

She hated him though. He never saw her again after she finished Hogwarts. The last thing she told him was... "I'm ashamed to call you my brother". She was only one who knew he was a Death Eater.

**2. He always felt unwanted.**

When compared to his friends he was nothing. James was handsome, clever, good at Quidditch and popular and Sirius was carelessly handsome, clever, a bad boy and was wanted by all the girls and Remus was clever, popular, handsome and all the girls thought he was brave because of those scars. What was he? Plump, unintelligent, unwanted, ugly, avoided by all the girls, Peter Pettigrew.

**3. His favourite subject was Care of Magical Creatures.**

He was always good with animals and even got an 'O' on his Care of Magical Creatures OWL.

**4. He was once in love.**

She was a Ravenclaw two years above him. She had Long, Brown hair which fell in curls around her heart-shaped face and Stormy grey eyes. Her name was Andromeda Black, cousin of Sirius Black and she was in love with Ted Tonks.

**5. He never got the impression that Lily like him very much.**

Whenever they met she would say

"Hello Peter."

"Hi Lily!"

"Well, Bye..."

she said all this with a scowl on her face.

**6. He wanted to be an Auror.**

He didn't get a NEWT in Potions, Transfiguration or Charms so their went that dream, out the window.

**7. He didn't think Harry liked him very much either.**

Like mother like son he supposed. Let's just say the feeling were mutual.

**8. He joined the Death Eaters for two reasons.**

He wanted power and The Dark Lord said that he would kill, the only person who loved him, his mother.

**9. He didn't go looking for Voldemort**.

He just bumped into him on his travels. He couldn't really say no after that.

**10. He was glad that he had died for Harry.**

Now his was just like his friends. Maybe he would be allowed to go to Heaven. No, he very much doubted that. Maybe his friends would forgive him if his last act, was protecting Harry.

* * *

**(A/N) I hoped you enjoyed reading '10 things you never knew about Peter Pettigrew'. Same thing as always please Review and tell me what characters you would like to see in my story. I would also like to spend some time to thank my faithful readers and my faithful reviews; cc4sand Farali B. Thanks!**


	11. Alastor Moody

**10 things you never knew about... Alastor Moody**

**1. No matter how heartless he seemed he did care.**

He might have seemed a heartless, grumpy, old man but he really did care. He was upset when Lily and James died. Alastor Moody NEVER cried but nothing would ever be able to fill that Potter-shaped whole in his heart. He of course was also very upset when Sirius Black died. Sirius had been one of his favourites at the ministry.

**2. He had an older sister.**

Her name was Alison Moody. She was an Auror too but when she left to catch some Death Eaters one cold December night she never returned. They later found her mangled remains in a forest in Albania.

**3. He was once in love.**

Her name was Julia Bell. She was a Gryffindor a year above Alastor. She had curly, blonde hair and light blue eyes. The only problem, she never noticed him.

**4. His favourite protégés at the Ministry were James Potter, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks.**

They could make him laugh which was a big feat which not many people could say they accomplished.

**5. He was a Gryffindor.**

People may have thought he was a Slytherin because he was cunning and cruel in catching the Death Eaters. He was a very brave man. He would always put others safety before his own. As Sirius Black once said 'I'll say this for Moody, though, he never killed if he could help it'.

**6. He always knew he would die in battle.**

What with all the scars he received, anybody could see that.

**7. He had absolute faith that Harry would be able to defeat Voldemort and win the war.**

He may be only seventeen but that boy had more guts and skill than half the order put together.

**8. He was happy when he was told Sirius was innocent.**

He couldn't stand thinking that the cheeky, Brave, Reckless, Witty man was a traitor. He was one of the few people who could make him laugh.

**9. Tonks' parents asked him to be her Godfather.**

He didn't accept because he thought that a guy who was losing body parts regularly would be able to look after a small child.

**10. He had a funny feeling that he wouldn't make it to the Burrow.**

He was right...

* * *

**(A/N- I'm sorry about not updating lately but I've been really busy with Christmas and all but I hope you enjoyed Alastor Moody!Remember to Review and tell me what characters you would like me to do! Thank-you again to all my faithful reviewers!)**


	12. Andromeda Tonks (nee Black)

**10 things you never knew about... Andromeda Tonks (nee Black)**

**1. She loved her sisters, no matter how evil they could be.**

When she heard of Bellatrix's death she acted like she didn't care but deep down her heart broke just a little more.

**2. She loved Regulus.**

He was so young and innocent. Too bad he was lead down the wrong path.

**3. She fell in love with Ted Tonks in her 3rd year at Hogwarts.**

The only person she told was Sirius. He was the only one she could trust not to laugh or yell at her.

**4. She was a Ravenclaw.**

She was finally away from her dreadful family and she was happy. Even though her parents and her uncle and aunt weren't.

**5. She and Bellatrix planned to run away together.**

In the end she had to do it herself.

**6. She broke down when she heard Sirius had been sent to Azkaban.**

She truly thought that she and Sirius were together in being different from the Black family. Obviously she was wrong.

**7. At first she didn't approve of Dora and Remus' marriage.**

Then she remembered that she had done exactly the same thing, running of with a Muggle-born. She accepted their marriage. After all, she didn't want to turn into her mother.

**8. When she found out Ted had died another part of her heart broke.**

She no longer had a husband to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

**9. After Nymphadora and Remus were killed she felt like she had nothing to live for.**

The baby boy with multi-coloured hair in her arms was the only thing that kept her going.

**10. When she died she was happy.**

She had gotten to live a long happy life with lots of love and she would be able to see her loved ones again.

* * *

**(A/N I hope you liked '10 thing you never knew about... Andromeda Tonks (nee Black)**. **Remember to Read and Review and tell me what characters you would like to see in my story.)**


	13. Nymphadora Lupin (nee Tonks)

**10 things you never knew about... Nymphadora Tonks**

**1. When she was 5 years old an 18-year-old Remus Lupin came to babysit her. **

From that moment on she knew she was going to marry him.

"I'm going to marry Remus Lupin!"

**2. When she was told Sirius had gone to Azkaban she didn't believe it.**

Why would her Brave, Funny cousin who always gave her sweets go to Azkaban.

**3. She and Charlie Weasley went out for a month before deciding they were better off as friends.**

She didn't realise that Charlie still liked her.

**4. She loved Remus Lupin with all her heart.**

Everything from his amber eyes to his furry little problem.

**5. She was over the moon when Remus finally admitted his feelings for her.**

He made her the happiest girl in the world.

**6. She was really excited when she found out she was Pregnant.**

Too bad Remus didn't show the same enthusiasm.

**7. The day Remus left was one of the worst days of her life.**

She cried herself to sleep every night. She was alone.

**8. She swore she would never forgive Remus for leaving her when she needed him most.**

When she saw how his eyes, the eyes that brightened her day, were dark, gloomy and full of misery. She forgave him.

**9. She knew Harry would be the best Godfather to her baby, Teddy Lupin.**

She knew he would do anything to keep Teddy safe. Like Mother like son.

**10. She never regretted leaving to go to the Battle of Hogwarts.**

Remus needed her most. If she hadn't gone she wouldn't have been able to live without him.

* * *

**(A/N Hey! Hope you liked my 'What you never knew about... Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks)! Remember to Review and tell me what characters you would like to see in my story! Happy New Year!)**


	14. Ginny Potter (nee Weasley)

**10 things you never knew about... Ginny Potter (née Weasley)**

**1. She and her brothers used to play Harry Potter.**

Her favourite character was Lily. They always played in secret because when they played in front of their parents their mother would start crying and their father would start blinking rather rapidly.

**2. Her favourite brother was Fred.**

He was always kind to her. He was the only brother who would allow her to join in when they played Quidditch or pulled Pranks.

**3. She didn't mind that she was the only girl.**

She had the family wrapped around her little finger.

**4. She loved Harry Potter for himself not the 'Boy who Lived'.**

She loved his jet black hair and bright, emerald-green eyes that were always sparkling.

**5. She thought of Tonks as a sister and friend, not an older authority figure who was always bossing you around.**

Tonks was always kinds and friendly. She was the one who taught her the best way to cause mischief without getting into trouble.

**6. Sirius Black was her role model.**

When he died she cried in her room for weeks.

**7. When she and Harry got married she bought lots of Harry Potter merchandise to annoy Harry.**

Harry hated it and made her remove every bit of it.

**8. She was the one that came up with her eldest son and daughter's names.**

It was good she did because they turned out to be exactly like their name sakes.

**9. She loved Teddy Lupin and vowed to protect and love him just like his parents would have done.**

She made herself proud.

**10. She died at a ripe old age of 102.**

She would be able to see all her friends and family again.

* * *

**(A/N Hey! I hope you like my chapter on Ginny Potter (née Weasley) Remember to Review and tell me what characters you would like to see in my story. Thank you again to all my reviews!) **


	15. Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black)

**10 thing you never knew about Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black)**

**1. Family meant more to her than anything else.**

Narcissa wouldn't do anything for anyone if it harmed her family. Her sisters meant the world to her, The Black Sisters through and through! Even when Andromeda was blasted of the family tree after she ran away with Ted Tonks she still went and visited her. She always wished that Bellatrix hadn't gone and become a Death Eater but had gotten a chance to have children and fulfil her dreams.

**2. The Sorting Hat considered putting her in Ravenclaw.**

"Hmm, you are very clever, very clever, you would do well in Ravenclaw..."

"RAVENCLAW! No! I demand to be in Slytherin! I BELONG in Slytherin! Not in Ravenclaw!"

"You know you're the 3rd Black to argue with me about what house you want to be in! Why can't you just except my decision? Well, better be... SLYTHERIN!"

**3. She and Lucius' parents had arranged them to marry.**

She still truly loved Lucius with all her heart.

**4. Her favourite cousin was Sirius.**

He always was fun to be around and wasn't scared to voice his opinion. That was probably why he was placed in Gryffindor.

**5. The happiest moment in her life was when her son, Draco was born.**

She vowed she would protect him whatever it took.

**6. She liked Dobby.**

She would always give him potions to heal his injures and even sometimes told him that he wasn't allowed to do extra punishments.

**7. She didn't just save Harry because he told her that Draco was alive.**

She saved him because she knew that he would be able to defeat the Dark Lord and that was exactly what she wanted.

**8. After the Battle of Hogwarts she visited Andromeda and Teddy weekly.**

She saw how much she had lost in the space of a few months. She wanted to see the smile that used to light up her world when she was down. She wanted to pay back Andromeda for being there when they were little and it was all too much.

**9. She was happy when Draco married Astoria Greengrass.**

Astoria was a pure-blood but was kind and didn't care what blood status you had.

**10. She was happy just like her sister and cousins when she died.**

She would be able to see Sirius and Regulus again and say how sorry she was and how she wished they could be cousins again, just like old times. She hoped that she could help Bella be happy and that they (Bella, Andy and herself) Could be sisters again...

* * *

**(A/N I hoped you like! Remember to Read and Review and tell me what characters you would like to see in my story! Thank you to all my faithful reviewers and I know Andromeda was in Slytherin but I decided that she should be in Ravenclaw! I'm slowly getting through all your requests so be patient and hopefully I'll be able to get them up soon! Bye!)**


	16. Dudley Dursley

**10 thing you never knew about... Dudley Dursley**

**1. He was always jealous of Harry.**

It was true, Harry had the package. The looks, the cleverness, the ability to come up with quick remarks and... the magic.

**2. After Harry left for Hogwarts he waited everyday for the mail to arrive to see if he had gotten a Hogwarts Letter.**

He was very disappointed when he didn't, so he started bullying Harry worse than ever.

**3. He hated his name.**

Why would anyone like being called Dudley Dursley.

**4. He was never very fond of his mother.**

She was always babying him.

**5. He really enjoyed the year they spent in hiding with Hestia and Dedalus.**

He would never admit that to his parents though...

**6. He unlike his mother made amends with Harry in the year 1999.**

He was then invited to all the family gatherings and it confirmed his belief that wizards weren't all that bad...

**7. He became a Police Officer who reported to the Aurors.**

He loved being part of the magical community.

**8. He married a witch named Sally-Anne Perks**

She was beautiful and Dudley loved her with all his heart.

**9. He had two children.**

His first one was a boy and named him Harry Vernon Dursley. His second born was a little girl. He named her Lillian Sally Dursley. His father hated him for it.

**10. When his children were both excepted into Hogwarts he was over the moon.**

He saw lots of magic first hand. He loved every bit of it.

* * *

**(A/N Hey! I'm back again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'What you never knew about...". Remember to Review and tell me what characters you would like to see in my story! Bye!)**


	17. Percy Weasley

**10 things you never knew about... Percy Weasley**

**1. Percy always felt he was the least loved child.**

Bill was cool, Charlie was talented at Quidditch, Fred and George were funny and were good at Pranks, Ron was the youngest boy and brave and Ginny was the only girl. He was just plain, old Percy.

**2. His favourite brother was always Bill.**

He always tried to include Percy and never made fun of his pompous way and love for knowledge.

**3. When he was younger he dreamt of becoming a professional Quidditch Player.**

The only problem was... he wasn't any good.

**4. He found the Mirror of Erised in his first year.**

He saw the same thing as his youngest brother...

**5. His biggest regret is leaving his family.**

It was never the same afterwards...

**6. He would have swapped places with Fred in a second...**

He should have been the one to die. He was the one who abandoned his family.

**7. When he met Audrey Smith it was love at first sight...**

She loved him, bookworm and all.

**8. He chose his eldest daughters name.**

He wanted to name her after the one women who loved him even when he left.

**9. He never trusted himself with Power again.**

So he got a job working for Hermione in The Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

**10. He didn't mind dying.**

He would be able to see Fred again...

* * *

**(A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoyed my chapter on Percy Weasley! Remember to Review and tell me what characters you would like to see in my story and please check out my new story 'Reunited'. Bye for now!)**


	18. Lily Potter (nee Evans)

**What you never knew... Lily Potter nee Evans**

**1. When she was younger Petunia was more than a sister, she was her best friend.**

Her biggest wish was that they could go back to being best friends again.

**2. Her favourite subject was Charms.**

It reminded her of her first piece of magic, making the flowers fly.

**3. Even though she wanted to be with Severus when she was sorted she was glad the hat didn't sort her into Slytherin. **

She thought they looked an unpleasant lot...

**4. She found James Potter and his friends' pranks very funny.**

She never admitted that to anyone though...

**5. She had always liked James Potter, ever since 3rd year.**

She wanted to wait until he deflated his head a bit.

**6. She and Sirius had a lot in common.**

They were both disowned by the siblings they loved so much.

**7. James' proposal was the best proposal she could have asked for.**

Even though he misplaced the ring and set the tablecloth on fire out of nervousness...

**8. The best moment of her life was when Harry was born.**

She loved him with all her heart... she would do anything for him...

**9. She always thought there was something suspicious about Peter Pettigrew.**

But how were you supposed to tell your husband that you thought one of his best friends was a traitor?

**10. She never had second thoughts about dying for Harry.**

She would never let anyone hurt her baby.

"_Be brave Harry... Mummy will always be with you... I love you!_"

* * *

**Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for ages! I hope you enjoyed 'What you never knew about... Lily Potter nee Evans'. Remember to Review and tell me what you think and what character you would like to see in my story next! Happy Reading!**


	19. Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour)

**What you never knew about... Fleur Delacour**

**1. She always wished she wasn't beautiful.**

That way people might take her seriously...

**2. She had a reason for complaining so much...**

It was her way to get over her nerves.

**3. She didn't enter the Triwizard Tournament for the money or the fame...**

She entered so people could see that she wasn't just a pretty face.

**4. She had a bad feeling about the maze from the beginning.**

She had a feeling one of them wasn't going to make it out of the maze alive...

**5. She didn't just love Bill Weasley for his looks or his personality.**

She loved him because he fell for 'Fleur Delacour' not her 'Beauty'.

**6. She felt like bursting into tears ****every time Molly or Ginny rejected her.**

All she wanted was to be a part of their family.

**7. She felt a surge of pride when she walked past Dobby's grave.**

She felt proud that her garden was the final resting place for such a Brave and Kind Elf.

**8. She loved being part of the Weasley Family.**

Though they weren't exactly welcoming at first, they were the best family in-law she could have asked for.

**9. She was happy that Victorie was born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.**

It gave them_ hope_...

**10. She loved her three children with all her heart.**

No matter how many times they drove her around the bend.

* * *

**A/N Hey! I hope you enjoyed Fleur Delacour and Remember to Review and tell me what you think and what characters you would like to see in my story!**

**Smilies :) **


	20. Albus Dumbledore

**What you never knew about... Albus Dumbledore**

**1. He still remembers what life was like when his family were all happy and healthy**

They were the perfect family...

**2. His father made him promise to look after the family before he went to Azkaban**

"Look after them Albus, Look after them!"

"I will dad, I promise!"

**3. Deep down he knew that what he and Gellert were doing was wrong**

But the temptation was too strong, It was all for the greater good wasn't it?

**4. He put off going and facing Grindelward for as long as possible**

But people were dying left, right and centre, he had to do something even if it meant possibly finding out who really killed his sister...

**5. There were many students he wished he could have helped**

Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Black and Regulus Black were only some of the students that had condemned themselves to darkness.

**6. After Harry left he looked into the Mirror of Erised for the last time**

He saw his family altogether. His mother and father holding hands and occasionally sharing a kiss. He and his brother as shoving each other playfully and his sister, Ariana in her brand new school robes waving her wand about happily.

**7. He was always scared of leading Harry down the wrong path**

Just like he did Tom Riddle, he should have done something...

**8. Many people thought that Harry was his man through and through...**

It was really the other way around. Harry would always be a better man then he ever was...

**9. He never doubted that Harry would be able to defeat Tom**

He understands the power of love more than anyone...

**10. Albus didn't mind dying...**

He would be able to see his mother, father and Ariana again. Not to mention all of his previous students who perished in the wizarding wars... maybe he could even see Gellert again someday?

* * *

**AN- Hey, here's the next chapter for 'What you never knew...' and I hope you liked it! Remember to review and tell me what you thing and tell me what characters you would like to see in the chapters to follow!**

**p.s I finally got to Dumbledore! Sorry if it took too long!**


End file.
